


Hey doggie doggie

by johanirae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Gerard is so worried about Frank's disappearance, the stupid jerk, he even left behind his new pet dog.





	

Here is Gerard's Accidental Confession 

Your master is such a jerk. I can’t believe he would up and run in the middle of the tour! Getting everybody worried like that. Getting ME worried sick. Stupid Frank Iero and his stupid hair and stupid fingers and stupid tattoo and stupid mouth. Is he trying to get back at me for all my stupid drunk antics? That is not cool. If your master is unhappy, he should just come back and tell me. We can work it out! Or was it the kiss? I wasn’t actually drunk when I kissed him, you know. I really wanted to. He was just so beautiful… I guess he doesn’t feel the same. If he would just show up again, I can apologise. Frank, where are you? Where is your master, mysterious doggie? I can’t believe Frank bought a husky and then painted it’s fur to look exactly like him. What a DORK. How much does pet beauty jobs cost anyway? I hope it didn’t hurt. When did he buy you, anyway? I never seen you before. Can you find huskies and pet salons in the middle of New Jersey? Frank, come on man, I have so many questions. Just come back, I miss you so much…

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to LadySmuterella for organizing this :D


End file.
